hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
The Philippines
(NOTE: I am aware there is another Phillipines here called Maria Clara De La Cruz, this is merely my own version of The Phillipines based off my Filipino friend. Thank you.-Maple-Lover.) Flordeliza Santos is a fanmade character for the anime and manga Hetalia: Axis Powers and she represents The Phillipines Human name: Isabella-Maria Hernandez Carriedo (Pre-independence) Flordeliza Santos (Post-independence) Age appearance: 17 Birthday: June 12 Height: 5 feet Weight: 118 pounds Langauages spoken: All the native languages spoken in the Philippines, Spanish, Chinese and English Attributes 'Appearance' Flordeliza has long black hair that just goes past her shoulders, dark brown almond shaped eyes, tan skin and an atheletic figure. Due to the heat in The Philippines, Flordeliza wears light clothing. She mainly wears a white short sleeved shirt with a long sleveed transparent white shirt underneath, a high waisted floral skirt, black flats, a black tote bag with the phrase: Mabuhay ang Pinas! ''on it in white, a red headband with an artificial ''sampaguita on it and a gold and red rosary. For more formal occasions she wears a short sleeved white dress with a nipped in waist, a red silk scarf around her neck, her headband, and black Mary-Janes that have a small heel. 'Personality and Interests' Flordeliza cares a lot for her family and she is very close to them. Her family includes the other Asian countries, Indonesia, Malaysia, Singapore and Yao (China) in particular and Antonio (Spain). She spends most of her time with them and she is very protective of them. Flordeliza is very creative and loves to draw, anime in particular. Although she also enjoys drawing still life and animals. From time to time, she will draw incidences from her past (her gaining independence, meeting Antonio, etc.) that have a particular signifigance for her. Flordeliza is very respectful, epspecially towards her elders like Yao and Antonio, and she follows the concept of Hiya, wich dictates most her decisions and the way she acts. Flordeliza is known for having a large appetite and loves eating Filipino as well as Spanish dishes. Flordeliza loves playing with yo-yo's and she is often seen carrying on and doing tricks with it. She has also been known to use it in self-defence. 'Name' 'Flordeliza' is the name of the mother of the friend this character is based off of and her creator has yet to find a meaning behind the name. 'Santos' is a Spanish last name and it means 'saints', it is one the most common last names in The Philippines and many famous Filipinos have that as a last name, including a WWII hero; Alejo Santos. 'Isabella' is a Spanish female name and it means 'beautiful'. 'Maria' is most likely a reference to the Virgin Mary who is a very important figure in Catholicism. 'Hernandez' and 'Carriedo' both come from Antonio. 'Relationships' 'Yao Wang (China)' Yao was the first father figure Flordeliza ever had and they are both still very close. He was also the first person she traded with and there is a strong bond and sense of trust between the two of them. However, after Antonio colonized Flordeliza, the two of them had limited contact, but after Flordeliza became independent the two of them got back into contact. They sometimes argue over ownership of the Spratly Islands and Scarborough Shoal. 'Antonio Hernandez Carriedo (Spain)' As Flordeliza was Antonio's only Asian colony, the two of them formed a close relationship. Antonio was another father figure for Flordeliza and she converted to Catholicism shortly after being colonized. Antonio adored his new 'daughter' and was rather protective and strict of her, which was why he limited the contact she had with Yao, he also named her Isabella-Maria Hernandez Carriedo. After Flordeliza became independent, Antonio was more or less a little depressed to see his 'daughter' 'drift away' from him. They have a good relationship in present-day. 'Alfred F. Jones (United States of America)' While their countries have a good diplomatic relationship and American things are often found in The Philippines, Flordeliza still bears a small grudge towards Alfred due to the Philippine-American War. She fought bravely during the war, but more of her people died than Alfred's, which was the main reason why the war was ended. Alfred has apologised a few times for the war over the years, but it is currently unknown of Flordeliza accepts his apologies. 'Kiku Honda (Japan)' After Japan invaded The Philippines and occupied it in WWII, Flordeliza grew to be bitter towards Kiku. Much like the other countries he had invaded and occupied during WWII, he treated Flordeliza badly, abusing her on an almost daily basis, thus showing his authority over her. Post-WWII, Kiku has apologised for his actions but it is clear Flordeliza doesn't believe nor accept his apologies. Despite all of this, their countries have a good diplomatic relationship, although Flordeliza does make it hard sometimes. 'Azura Yew (Malaysia)' Flordeliza and Azura have a good diplomatic and personal relationship and they consider each other to be family. Despite this, they sometimes argue over the ownership of the Spratly Islands and Sabah. (This will be completed later.)